


Ice Cream at Midnight

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crup, Domesticity, Established Relationship, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: Determined to ace the upcoming Unspeakable Admission Test— which was just right around the corner— Draco spends most of his nights poring over his studies and mentally preparing himself. Luckily for him, he's got his favourite boys to keep him company.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 252
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	Ice Cream at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ash and Bogglebeans for all the helpful tips and wonderful cheerleading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Mod note: Artwork for prompt #12. Thank you for checking this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the artist a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
